All In A Day
by Villanelle
Summary: A Yui/Suboshi songfic that depicts Suboshi's death.


**Disclaimers**: Fushigi Yuugi, its world and its characters are the property of the great Watase Yuu and other respective companies. This written piece is for personal entertainment purposes only and no copyright infringement of any kind is meant by this author.

**Author's Notes: **This fic is a songfic based on the song "All In A Day" by The Corrs. If you want to hear the song, [click here.][1]

  
**All In A Day  
**by Nights  


Nakago closed his palm on Tomo's shell. Sitting on his horse, he regarded me with his usual indifference. "Yui-sama needs you," he said. Before I could comprehend what he was saying, he pointed his finger at me, and I felt myself engulfed by a sudden ray of blue light. 

"Nakago-sama...what..?" My eyes closed instinctively through the brightness, and I felt myself floating. When my feet suddenly touched solid ground again, the light had disappeared.

_All in a day – she saw the face in the mirror lie  
The her dismay – she saw the child that was in her die_

I rubbed my eyes to adjust to the unusual smoke that seemed to fill the air around me. As my eyes focused, they grew large and I felt myself sink to the ground in surprise.

"Masaka..." 

Huge identical white towers. People dressed in weird outfits, all gaping and pointing at me.

I was in Tokyo, the world where Yui-sama lived in before she came to the world.

Suboshi. I whirled around when I heard Nakago's voice. Where are you, Nakago-sama? I asked in my thoughts frantically. 

Yui-sama needs you, Suboshi. I can't leave here, so you will protect her for now on.

Protect her. His voice echoed in my head.

Protect Yui-sama. I straightened up, and walked. I don't know where Yui-sama is, but I can find her. 

_And she cried overnight  
'Cos what she sees she doesn't like_

I love her. She may not love me too, but I will find her. And I will protect her.

Wait for me, Yui-sama.....

My walk broke into a run.

*****************************

"Ne, Yui-sama?"

"What is it, Suboshi?"

"What are you reading?"

"Its English, Suboshi."

"E-english??"

She laughed, her voice a beautiful melody to Suboshi's ear. "Sit down, and I'll tell you about it."

Hesitatingly, he approached her and sat down on the seat she pulled out for him. "Before I came here to the book, I was going to take an English entrance exam for high school," she started, her eyes crinkling into a smile. "English is a language that we have to be proficient in so we could be succesful."

Suboshi was too shy to speak, so he just nodded. He spied something in white foil sitting on the table near Yui's book. "Yui-sama, what's that?"

"This?" Yui picked up one of them, which were rectangular and fit her palm. "Its a vanilla candy bar," she told him. She opened it and held it out to him. "Want some?"

His eyes narrowed in suspicion and in wonder. "Its...its edible?"

Yui laughed again. "Yes, its edible. It tastes pretty good, in fact." With that, she bit a piece off the candy, and he watched in awe as her eyes closed, her mouth moving in a somewhat erotic way that made Suboshi blush even more as she swallowed the candy. Her eyes opened and landed on his, and she held it out to him once more.

Suboshi was aware that it was wrong for him to eat from something she had bitten already, but he ignored his own conscience and took a small bite. 

He swallowed the candy with ease, his senses practically singing in delight as he tasted the last of the candy. It was so delicious! Yui noticed this, and she handed him the rest of the candy, her eyes never leaving his, her smile never wavering. 

Suboshi finished the candy in seconds, his tongue darting to lick his lips for any residue of the delicious pastry. His eyes loomed over to the rest of the candy bars that lay on Yui's table.

Yui understood the look on his face and laughed again. "Sure, you can have it, Suboshi," she told him. "My my, I never knew you had a penchant for sweets. If I knew how much you liked them, then I should've bought more before I left Tokyo!"

"But this is the first time I ate something as delicious as this, Yui-sama!" he protested. "Really, I'm not as crazy for food as you think I am!"

Yui smirked. "All men love food, Suboshi," she answered teasingly. "You better be careful with the way you talk while you eat or you might-"

Yes, he did. Suboshi's eyes watered as he started choking violently on the candy. Yui, worried, appeared behind him and slapped his back, hard. "Suboshi!" she said, horrified. "I'm sorry! I should have told you to eat more slowly!"

Suboshi finally swallowed the portruding piece of candy and calmed down. "I'm sorry, Yui-sama," he apologized. "I shouldn't have-"

"No, its all right, Suboshi," she replied, her eyes dancing with laughter. "You were such a funny sight, anyhow, the way your face was turning purple because of the lack of air, you looked so cute!" Yui laughed once more.

Suboshi tried to stop himself, but he couldn't. "Its nice to see you finally laugh, Yui-sama," he blurted out. "You seemed so lonely all the time-"

Yui's eyes wavered for a moment, but she dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "Oh, let's not talk about anything else, Suboshi," she said. "Let's just enjoy the moment, shall we?"

And they did.

*****************************

Bitch, I thought angrily as I brushed past another faceless woman in the crowd in hot pursuit of the maiden of Suzaku, Miaka.

She hurted Yui-sama, and for that, I'll never forgive her. She deserves to die, and she had escaped my wrath so many times, I won't let her escape now. 

And once I kill her, I will find Yui-sama, then bring her back to my world. And then I will find my brother, someway, and then we'll all live together happily.

Suddenly she stopped running.

_I'm twisting – (twisting)  
I'm turning – (turning)  
I'm aching – (aching)  
And it's burning  
In one day   
In one day_

"Stop this, Suboshi!" she pleaded. "Nakago's just playing with you. He's lying to you! I could show you where Yui is, and then you could both be happy together! There's no need to kill anyone!"

"Shut up!" I snarled, pulling back my weapon, huge dart-like spheres spinning and ready to drill through her body. "You made Yui-sama cry. Anyone who does that to her, will die!"

"Leave her alone, Suboshi."

I turned around and saw the man whose family I killed. There was anger in his eyes, and the intensity of his fury seemed to pierce holes through my body. I felt fear, yet I ignored it. I can't back out now. I know he will protect the maiden with his life.

And so will I. Our fates are the same. But I have to win this, I told myself. For Yui-sama...

_Just let me flow – just let me drift on by  
No more, no more pain  
I don't have tears to cry _

He stepped forward. And so did I. My mind whispered to the sharp orbs I held spinning on my fingertips, and in a second, they raced to meet him. He turned around and ran with all his might. Stupid. No one, not even he, can outrun them, not when I ordered them to seek and destroy him with all of my power.

I stood and waited for them to return to me. Feeling a little bored by the passage of time, I felt my thoughts reside back to Yui-sama. Her eyes, snatches of the morning sky. Her skin, as soft as white silk. Her hair, spun golden by the sun. Her whole being, beautiful.

Then, suddenly, the image of her face disappeared from my thoughts and were replaced by bodies of young children, strangely familiar to me. Slowly, their bodies started to bear faces, and to my horror, I saw Tamahome's family staring at me, their faces so innocent and happy, the way he saw they were before I mercilessly slew them.

But I wansn't merciless! I was just following Nakago's orders! I did it all for Yui-sama! I would do anything for Yui-sama!

The children now looked at me with a mixture of fear and sympathy. Suddenly, their images disappeared.

_I'm twisting – I'm turning  
In one day  
In one day   
In one day  
_

And I saw it, approaching me in an impossible speed. I could have moved, but it was too late.

Too late...

I didn't feel pain as my own weapon, destined to destroy the maiden of Suzaku's protector, pierced my skin and tore away my flesh. I collapsed on the floor, letting out a shuddering breath.

I didn't feel pain as I lay on the ground in defeat, my body crumpled, my life slowly, ironically, gliding away gracefully from me. Yui-sama...

The image of her face, crinkling in a smile, head thrown back in a laugh.

_In one day..._

I'm sorry...Yui-sama...I love...you....

I felt blood trickling slowly from my mouth to my chin. I licked my lips. My blood tasted like vanilla. 

*******The End*******

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/pauldbc_1/all_in_a_day.rm



End file.
